


Love Can't Save You

by ElasticElla



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...but it makes for a <i>hell</i> of a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can't Save You

It starts with the best of intentions. 

He should have known then that it wouldn’t last. 

Serena is bright and golden, and it’s easy to rope her into a love story. He’s recycling emotions, and he tells himself that they were always there. The alternative is too dismal, and he doesn’t open that door. Georgina wants him to, that alone would have kept him away.

She never demands a book, but her fingers tremble past _Inside_ , rereading passages that he wishes she wouldn’t. This is their alleged last chance, dipping into the past can only ruin it. The book is too truthful, and if she really read it again she’d know the tales of his love weren’t true. She’d know Blair had never been a fleeting thought.

He wants to thank her for everything- love and hate, family and friends. But he can’t do it without putting her in the past, so he keeps his lips shut and kisses her firmly. 

He doesn’t think Serena notices. 

She’s so close to her high school self, and Dan doesn’t think he’s making her happy anymore. Once upon a time he would have presumed to know. He wonders now if they ever really saw each other, or just built up images of what the other required. 

Sometimes, he wishes he wrote in pen. Perhaps with stained fingertips he’d stop making the same mistakes, over and over. 

She comes home one night in late October as the leaves are turning. Her cheeks are flushed, her mouth bright pink, and she’s a goddess again. He kisses her and tastes _him_ : weed, cinnamon, and pine. He doesn’t ask, and she doesn’t offer.

He types up a new story within the night, doesn’t bother sleeping. Serena kisses his shoulder at some point before turning in. The irony chases her touch, and he tries to capture it with barely disguised characters gagging on their own words.

David can’t stop thinking about Neil, and Savannah is fucking both of them over. Gorgeous and spacey, forever apologetic and tragic, throwing herself into everyone that passes by. And they fall for it, over and over, as though her love will be different this time. David wishes they could just make a triad, but he knows deep down, that the ensuing break up would splinter the three for real. 

Dan’s fingertips are clean, and he pretends the words aren’t his.

(It’s all a lie. It doesn’t start with any intention- it starts with a beautiful girl that will never love him unconditionally.)


End file.
